DWKW-FM
DWKW-FM (97.5 FM), operating as Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM, is a radio station with a broadcasts a J-pop and anime music, sometimes in OPM format in the Metro Manila area, owned and operated by the Digital Broadcasting Company Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City, while its transmitter is located at Eastwood City, Quezon City. History As DZCS-FM (1975-2003) and Manila Touch 97.5 (1995-2003) After launched DZPE 1370 kHz (Now as DZPC 1472 AM) on October 6, 1962 as Lorielle Broadcasting System (now as Digital Broadcasting Company Network) and is among the religious and entertainment commercial radio staion in Asia. It was aired DZCS FM 97.5 on April 1, 1975 by Counter-Solar Broadcasting Corporation. When then President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law in 1972, the channel 8 was continue to aired as religious network. The long hibernation of the station ended on February 1986. As the EDSA revolt broke out and the dictator's grip on power crumbled, the reformists in the military saw that TV would be a vital asset for victory. DZPE-AM was currently shut down in 1986 and DZCS FM 97.5 was continue to aired. Until that, DZCS was branding as Manila Touch 97.5 in 1995. In 2003, Manila Touch 97.5 was shut-down due the DBC was sold. DZCS was re-changed after its broadcast ended on June 8, 2003 as DWMP. As DWMP-FM (2003-2015), Musicpark FM (2003-2011), DBC Funk Radio 97.5 FM (2012), Eastwood Stereo 97.5 (2013-2014) and Alodia Radio (2011-2015) Musicpark FM In June 16, 2003, the station reformatted and became known as Musicpark FM 97.5 operating by Digital Broadcasting Company Network. Musicpark FM plays a OPM, ISM (Informal Settler Music), and, Hot AC. Somtimes, In Ian Co Radio show during evening at 9:00pm it was played Chinese music in his evening block programming. 'DBC Funk Radio' In May 2012, Musicpark FM was branded as DBC Funk Radio on its test broadcast in 2012 after Musicpark FM was no longer to aired. It was aired a disco and funk music with a twist of dance groove before to started as Alodia Radio. 'As 97.5 Alodia Radio' 'Alodia Radio Main Broadcast' In the manage of Alodia Gosiengfiao, Alodia Radio was affiliation of Musicpark FM in 2011. In 2012, Musicpark FM was no longer and branded on its test broadcast as DBC Funk Radio. After the few days, Musicpark was change and branded as 97.5 Alodia Radio. The old broacast headquarters in Central Plaza Tower in Scout Madriñan corner Scout Torillo in 2012, Victoria Tower in Timog Avenue in 2013 and now, Eastwood City in 2014 in Quezon City. The format's artists included te song of Modern Speaking (redicted from Modern Talking), Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars, Kylie Minogue, Meghan Trainor, Julie Vega, Stevie Wonder, Psy, Maki Ohguro, Aya Hirano, Yui Horie and Segatron. The theme song of the station "Hey Hey Alodia" composed by Silver Alcabasa and the guitarist Al Santillan from the Segatron in 2012 and Covered by Modern Speaking in 2014 as the new sound of vintage 1980s dance-pop music style. In February 15, 2015, 97.5 Alodia Radio was no longer after Alodia Gosiengfiao's retirement as station manager. And its callsign DWMP-FM was signed off as it ended its broadcasting on the night of February 16, 2015, giving DWMP-FM turned to new callsign station, DWKW-FM for the opening of Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM. 'Eastwood Stereo 97.5' Eastwood Stereo 97.5 '''was affiliation of Alodia Radio in 2014. After the few days, DBC Network was relocated the broacast headquarters in Eastwood City. Eastwood Stereo studio broadcast was a hook-up to Alodia Radio continue to broadcast in Victoria Tower in Timog Avenue, in December 2013, Eastwood Stereo 97.5 was no longer to aired and continue to aired as 97.5 Alodia Radio relocated the broacast headquarters in Eastwood City after its shut-down on February 16, 2015 to launching DWKW-FM (Kawaii Radio 97.5). As Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM (DWKW-FM, 2015-present) In April 6, 2014, Alodia Radio was re-branded and operating as '''Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM by Kawaii Radio Network, In the partnership of DBC JAM Radio Network. It was turn to J-pop station plays Japanese music, The format's artists included te song of Anza, Maki Ohguro, Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Nemu Yumemi (from Dempagumi.inc in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan) and Pizzicato Five in Anime and Modern section. Misato Watanabe, Kosaka Akiko, Kyu Sakamoto, Southern All Stars, Hideaki Tokunaga and Seiko Matsuda in Classic and romance section. The theme music and station logo was copying from the TV program Kawaii International of NHK World without permission. DJs *Sarah Crewe - program director and station manager (Princess Johannes Miley Mines, formerly Ian Co and Johannes Mines from Musicpark FM 97.5, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and fomerly 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Hatsune Miku) *JR Cruz, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio as DJ and music operator *Jovian Chiu, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *DJ Shawn (Shawn Reyes, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *DJ Neil (Neil Pimintel, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and 92.7 Morning Glow FM)